Renewing Heart
by Queenizzay
Summary: Leaving this world, she gave Sesshomaru a new life to help renew his broken heart. [One-shot]


**Disclaimer: **Must we go through this again...?

**Important: **Just a little something to let you all know **I'm not dead**. -.-; Just currently unmotivated. Anywho, I was rereading Midnight Snuggles last night and the reviews, and remembered someone saying something about making all my rin/sess one-shots into a story. Sooooo, I came up with the idea of Fluffy Tails =) Cute huh? So before I went to bed I tried to think up a cute little scenario and what do I come up with? This. v.v -sigh- touching... But not cute. Anyway... Enjoy?

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

She was a mortal. His mother had always said to stay away from them. Humans were nothing but trouble. When he asked, in all innocence, what that made his new half-brother, his mother gave a simple reply.

"A pain in the ass."

Which is exactly what the hanyou turned out to be. And if one half-breed was so annoying, they all must surely be. Yup. Hanyou's were nothing but a pain in the ass. Or so he had thought. But when Sesshomaru held his first pup - a hanyou - in his arms that morning many years ago, his entire outlook on life - humans, half-breeds, and demons - changed. His entire world had been flipped upside down to make room in his heart for the last gift mate had given him.

She was beautiful the months before. The pride of carrying another life within her gave her an added radiance and charm. While most humans looked weak and sickly, Pregnancy gave her a regal look. It made her look alive.

But the moment Sesshomaru walked into the birthing room, the stench of death overcame his senses. She would not make it, he thought helplessly. Then: She had to make it. Of all the females in the world, he had chosen her, an annoying human brat grown into a loving, carefree woman. She could not die.

But she was slipping away. And there was nothing Sesshomaru could do but stand there, as helpless as a babe. She had not been murdered. She would leave this life while giving another. So while Tenseiga was still hooked to his side, there were no demons to cut away. No way to save her.

Grasping her fingers in his - her hands always were small - he knelt at her side until she passed. Lips trembling, he kissed her cold forehead and left the room, demanding to see the child - the devil - who had done this. He meant to kill it, this child who had taken her away, but when the wet nurse placed the hanyou in his arms, Sesshomaru did something he had not done in a long time.

He cried.

He cried for himself, alone for so long before and alone now once again. For the pup in his arms, who had no knowledge of the crime committed in his coming to this world. Mostly, Sesshomaru cried for Rin.

He did not cry now, standing at her grave. When the little hand in his began shifting with restlessness, Sesshomaru tightened his grip, silently commanding him to stop. Rosuto's ears flattened against his head and he looked up with his mother's eyes.

"Papa, can we go home now?"

"Have you spoken with your mother?"

Rosuto frowned. "Of course. I talk to her everyday."

Nodding his approval, Sesshomaru bent his head to kiss the top of his love's grave. His lost heart. Out of the corner of his eye, he spotted his new heart doing the same and smiled. Ruffling his son's hair lovingly, Sesshomaru held out his hand and the three of them walked home. Sesshomaru, his son, and his lost heart.

-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:-:

Sad huh? -sniffle- I wasn't trying to make you cry... But you did XD let me know... Bonus points -evil laughter- This is just my little apology for being so slow with updates. And please bare with me if there were any mistakes in this story. My beta (Margo) isn't here right now so I was beta-less (Oh the horror!)

Speaking of which!

-begin shameless advertising-

For those of you who read Love Me Not (It's a Miroku/Sango story), voting for the contest is underway! Go here: http: www. Anzwers .org/ free/ msfics /aufanfiction contest voting. htm (minus all the spaces) to vote for your fav story -peace signs- vote for us!

To nem evol rof et ov!

-end shameless advertising-


End file.
